


Family Secret

by Martiverse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drugs, Shion Hanzo, Yakuza stuff, birthday boy - Freeform, sparrow genji
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: "Sono le quattro del mattino"Hanzo lo disse con freddezza, senza staccare le mani dal volante ne voltare la testa verso di lui.Nel suo tono di voce vi era il gelido distacco che usava per dispensare minacce e pochi sopravvivevano alle sue parole. C'era qualcosa nella linea acuta delle sue sopracciglia, o sulla punta degli zigomi accentuati, che lo faceva sembrare sempre troppo serio. Quando guidava indossava i guanti. Anche quando uccideva.Genji, tuttavia, vi era abituato.





	Family Secret

    
     _Sei in_ ritardo _._

  
"Sono le quattro del mattino"  
Hanzo lo disse con freddezza, senza staccare le mani dal volante ne voltare la testa verso di lui.  
Nel suo tono di voce vi era il gelido distacco che usava per dispensare minacce e pochi sopravvivevano alle sue parole. C'era qualcosa nella linea acuta delle sue sopracciglia, o sulla punta degli zigomi accentuati, che lo faceva sembrare sempre troppo serio.  
Genji, tuttavia, vi era abituato.  
La camicia bianca aveva i bottoni del colletto strappati e c'era del rossetto sul suo petto. Schioccò la lingua impastata dall'alcol e si aggrappò con entrambe le mani allo sportello aperto della Mercedes.  
"Sei venuto a prendermi!" sorrise allegro "Credevo-umh. Non avevo preso la mia auto?"  
"L'hanno ritrovata a due isolati da qui." ancora Hanzo si ostinava a tenere gli occhi fissi sulla strada "Nel fiume."  
Genji si trascinò nell'auto e rise appena, lasciandosi cadere sul sedile del passeggero senza dire niente.  
"Lo trovi divertente?!"  
Hanzo era sempre statico, immobile, ma sotto la pelle il suo sangue ribolliva. Nelle vene aveva solo rabbia rossa, veleno per l'anima.  
Quando guidava indossava i guanti. Anche quando uccideva. Ruotò la chiave nel quadro di accensione ed il motore dell'auto rombò, riscaldandosi in fretta.  
Genji si strofinò gli occhi senza smettere di sorridere. Umh, merda. Aveva perso gli occhiali da sole. Doveva averli lasciati da qualche parte al piano superiore, tra i privè a luci rosse. Era quasi sicuro che, mentre era nei cessi del locale con in gola il cazzo di- umh- adesso il nome gli sfuggiva... beh, lì era sicuro di averli ancora.  
"Ho perso i miei occhiali." sentì il bisogno di aggiornare anche Hanzo.  
"Hai perso la tua dignità" lo freddò lui mettendo in moto.  
Hanamura era una città che non dormiva mai. Le insegne dei negozi erano ancora accese, così come i lampioni. Ogni riflesso faceva brillare la carrozzeria bianca dell'auto e tutto era in movimento oltre il vetro.  
"Sono così felice che sei venuto, fratello!" la vista di Genji era annebbiata quanto il suo udito. Le pupille dilatate reagivano poco alla luce e vedevano solo quello che intendeva vedere "Fino a che non vado a dormire il giorno non finisce! Sapevo che non ti saresti mai perso il mio compleanno!"  
Le mani di Hanzo si strinsero sul volante, i guanti scricchiolarono.  


    _Dove eri finito?_

  
"Ti stiamo cercando da due giorni..." sibilò Hanzo a denti stretti.  
La luce di un lampione si riflesse sul cruscotto e poi sulle ginocchia di Genji. I pantaloni del completo erano strappati al ginocchio e macchiati lungo tutta una coscia.  
Sbattè le palpebre cercando di elaborare l'informazione ma qualcosa nella sua memoria si inceppò.  
Aveva preso la macchina, era il suo compleanno. Il locale a luci rosse, il privè, la colazione assieme a loro padre. Era uscito per- si strofinò le narici con due dita e tirò su con il naso -per festeggiare!  
Hanzo non avrebbe mai mancato il giorno. Gliel'aveva chiesto, no? Di uscire insieme a far festa!  
Era il suo compleanno, non potevano essere passati due giorni! Non era ancora andato a dormire, il giorno non era ancora finito! La colazione insieme a loro padre, il magazzino, il garage, la macchina.  
Rise, credendo di capire la battuta, e tirò un pungo leggero sulla spalla di Hanzo. Non notò quanto si irrigidì al tocco, o il serrarsi delle sue labbra...  
"Sei divertente, Hanzo! Proprio divertente! Dai, andiamo da qualche parte solo io e te, finiamo di festeggiare! Non ci metteremo nei guai!"  


     _Siedi composto_.

  
La luce del semaforo era ancora arancione ma Hanzo inchiodò. Genji non si era disturbato ad allacciarsi la cintura quindi si piegò sul cruscotto e per poco non vi batté la faccia contro. Imprecò tra i denti e poi rise borbottando qualcosa a mezza voce, parlando con se stesso. Hanzo era ancora seduto come quando aveva aperto la portiera, il mento alto e lo sguardo tagliente. Nel piccolo spiraglio di carne che separava l'orologio costoso dall'orlo della camicia, i nervi del suo polso erano tesi, in rilievo sulla pelle.  
"Non ci metteremo nei guai?!" le sue mani si strinsero contro il volante, i guanti scricchiolarono "Riesci almeno a capire quello che ti sto dicendo? Due giorni, Genji! Due giorni! Credi che nostro padre sia così sciocco? Credi che non veda tutto quello che fai? Il suo stupido Sparrow!"  
Il sorriso sul volto di Genji non si spense, ma gli angoli della sua bocca scivolarono più in basso. Scosse la testa cercando di mettere a fuoco qualcosa che non era la vista. Qualcosa che gli morse lo stomaco facendogli aprire la bocca per riuscire a respirare...  
"Hanzo..." era il suo compleanno. Perché doveva essere arrabbiato anche per il suo compleanno?  
Non poteva per una volta, una soltanto, provare ad essere felice con lui?  
"Non una parola di più" lo freddò Hanzo "Ragionare con te è come parlare al vento. Ti riporto a casa."  
La luce del semaforo diventò verde. La macchina rombò di nuovo e le luci ripresero a specchiarsi sul cruscotto. A tratti illuminavano le mani di Genji, abbandonate sulle sue ginocchia come se ne avesse perso il controllo. Aveva le punte delle dita macchiate d'un rosso scuro che pareva sangue ma era vino, poiché il sangue seccava, scheggiava, si rompeva e diventava polvere. Il sangue era più facile da lavare via del vino; le macchie restavano sugli abiti e sulla pelle, trascinando un altro bicchiere tra le sue dita.  
Genji alzò una mano per afferrare il bicchiere e poi sbatté le palpebre, rendendosi conto che non c'era. Aveva sete.  
"Non voglio tornare a casa" disse.  
"Ho detto non una parola di più."  
"Non voglio tornare a casa!" ripeté Genji alzando la voce "E' la mia festa! Fammi scendere!"  
In tutta risposta, Hanzo chiuse gli sportelli.  


    _E non formulare scuse._

  
Genji afferrò la maniglia e la strattonò, frustrato.  
"Hanzo!" gridò. Il sorriso era sparito. "Fammi scendere ho detto!"  
Il morso nel suo stomaco si fece più tagliente. C'era qualcosa che non andava.  
Tirò un pugno contro il vetro del finestrino ma una voce nel retro della sua mente gli disse che era vetro antiproiettile, che non sarebbe servito a nulla.  
Era un pensiero lucido, coerente, anche se a tratti si sentiva leggero come una nuvola e subito dopo pesante come un macigno. Rimase con il pugno posato sul vetro a guardare negli occhi il proprio riflesso.  
Il suo viso era immobile, appena visibile oltre il rapido susseguirsi della città dietro di esso. Sfrecciava di luci e colori ma non erano abbastanza per nascondere il labbro rotto, né i baci stampati col rossetto sul suo collo. I capelli verdi erano ancora pieni di gel, ma erano stati tirati, spostati, dita ci erano passate in mezzo cambiandone la forma e scombinandoli. Aveva perso gli occhiali da sole e adesso non vi era niente a nascondere le occhiaie scure, terribilmente in risalto sulla sua pelle.  
Due giorni, e la festa non sarebbe finita fin quando non fosse andato a dormire.  
Cazzo! Il magazzino, il carico appena arrivato, la busta di plastica che si era fatto scivolare nella tasca, la colazione con loro padre, la porta del garage che si apriva, il portachiavi che continuava a sbattere contro il cruscotto e la nuca di quella bella ragazza dai capelli scuri, piegata tra le sue gambe mentre l'auto sfrecciava tra le via della città. Il ristorante, il locale, la torta di compleanno, la scazzottata, il coltello, la stanza della polizia. Quel poliziotto carino che porta sempre la foto della figlia nel portafoglio, quello a cui vendono la cocaina. La stanza dell'hotel, il frigobar, il sesso, un altro locale ed era giorno. La torta di compleanno, diversa stavolta... ed Hanzo non c'era.  
Digrignò i denti e distolse lo sguardo dal finestrino. Il morso nel suo stomaco era rabbia e si fece strada graffiando nella sua gola, fino a trasformarsi in parole.  
"Perché devi sempre rovinare tutto?!"  
Hanzo era ancora una statua, viva solo grazie ai micromovimenti che gli servivano per pilotare l'auto. Il leggero spostarsi delle due mani sul volante ed il ritmico alzarsi e abbassarsi delle scarpe scure sui pedali erano tutto ciò che di lui era ancora umano. Le sue labbra serrate erano di pietra come lo era il guscio duro in cui cercava di rinchiudere il proprio cuore. Le parole non scalfiscono la pietra.  
"E' tutta colpa tua!" gli urlò Genji "Andava tutto così bene fino a che non sei arrivato! Mi stavo divertendo, cazzo! Ti costerebbe tanto per una volta, una fottuta volta, lasciarmi in pace e farmi fare quello che voglio?!"  
"Quello che vuoi?!" la voce di Hanzo uscì cupa, tonante, ma comunque non lo degno del suo sguardo "Fai sempre quello che vuoi! Cresci, Genji!"  
"Ah adesso devo crescere? Devo crescere ma non posso uscire con la mia auto, andare fuori una sera, festeggiare il mio maledetto compleanno?!"  
"Questo non è crescere, Genji! E' solo aver l'età legale per farlo!"  
"E quando avrò l'età legale per poter uscire senza dover sempre essere seguito? E per poter avere degli amici a cui non mancano le dita? Quando potrò festeggiare il mio compleanno con mio fratello senza che lui venga solo a riportarmi a casa?!" il gridò gli arrochì la gola ed un singhiozzo gli incastrò le parole tra la lingua e il palato, ma non avrebbe pianto. Era troppo arrabbiato per piangere... almeno questo lui ed Hanzo lo avevano in comune.  
Suo fratello rimase in silenzio a lungo, continuando a guidare. Le luci della città facevano accendere e spegnere il suo volto con riflessi di insegne e vetrine, a volte nascondendolo nell'ombra e a volte facendone brillare i lineamenti così simili a quelli di loro padre. Gli stessi zigomi, le stesse labbra, la stessa espressione.  


    _Devi essere migliore di così._

  
"Mi chiedi quando..." rispose. La sua voce si era fatta più bassa, non gridava più, ma il tono era sempre diretto e tagliente "e sai la risposta. Quando smetterai di essere egoista, Genji, ed inizierai a capire che far parte di questo clan, degli Shimada, comporta anche dei sacrifici."  
"Non voglio far parte del clan" singhiozzò Genji "Voglio far parte di questa famiglia! Voglio solo-" prese fiato, lo sterno schiacciato da una sensazione di vulnerabilità "-uscire con te e papà per un cazzo di pranzo! Trovare una ragazza che non stia con me per  
i miei soldi o che non scappi per il mio cognome! Andare al cinema il sabato sera- fare cose normali! Non è chiedere tanto!"  
"Ma sono molte richieste" lo freddò Hanzo "E sai che sono impossibili."  
Fottuto Hanzo. Sempre a dare ordini e pretendere.  
Genji si infilò una mano in tasca e ne tirò fuori il contenuto, rovesciando qualche spicciolo e mentina sul tappetino dell'auto. Mise a fuoco la carta di credito e la sua bustina di plastica. Rovesciò la polvere sul cruscotto e la tagliò in linee con la carta, poi vi si piegò sopra e si tappò una narice, inspirando forte.  
Solo allora Hanzo voltò lo sguardo verso di lui, attratto dal rumore. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, le sue sopracciglia di contrassero con rabbia... ma fu solo per un attimo ed i suoi occhi schizzarono di nuovo sulla strada.  
Aveva visto tante cose che aveva dovuto fingere di dimenticare.  
L'uomo a cui avevano tagliato la gola per aver collaborato con un clan avversario non era più difficile da tener segreto della cocaina che Genji rubava dal magazzino.  
Lo sapevano tutti, ma se nessuno lo diceva restava un segreto. La colpa tanto cadeva sempre su qualcun'altro.  
"...torniamo a casa, Genji. Non una parola di più"  
    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sei in ritardo."  
Hanzo si inchinò appena sulla soglia, scusandosi in silenzio.  
Sojiro sedeva a capotavola e la colazione era già servita, l'orologio segnava le sette e trentacinque del mattino. Cinque minuti in più del solito.  
Vicino al piatto di Genji vi era un pacchetto dallo stile elegante, una piccola scatolina nera, e la sua sedia era vuota quanto quella di Hanzo.  
"Dove eri finito?" chiese Sojiro senza alzare gli occhi dal giornale.  
Hanzo si sedette alla sua destra, facendo scorrere la sedia senza fargli fare rumore.  
"Mi dispiace. Mi hanno trattenuto per un problema al magazzino, mancava parte del carico ma-"  
"Siedi composto." Sojiro gli batté due dita su un gomito, spingendoglielo giù dal tavolo "E non formulare scuse. Devi essere migliore di così."  
In quel momento sulla soglia comparve Genji, pantaloni eleganti e maglietta del pigiama, ma il sorriso di loro padre si allargo. Mise via il giornale e si alzò in piedi per accoglierlo come se la trasandatezza fosse un pregio su di lui, ed il ritardo un crimine non punibile. A lui tutto era perdonato, lui non doveva caricarsi sulle spalle il peso di un impero.  
Lo sguardo avanti, le labbra serrate, le mani chiuse in pugni sotto al tavolo. Hanzo li sentì ridere come fosse un rumore registrato in sottofondo, senza ascoltare, e rimase seduto composto.  
"Verrai al mio compleanno?" Genji lo scosse dal suo silenzio battendogli una mano contro una spalla "Possiamo andare in città insieme, ci divertiremo!"  
Ma il guscio del cuore di Hanzo era di pietra, doveva esserlo. Le scuse non bastavano e con il carico che era sparito doveva risolvere o trovare qualcuno da accusare. Non aveva tempo per festeggiare.  
"No, Genji. Ho del lavoro da fare."  
Doveva essere migliore di così.  
Sapeva tenere un segreto.  


**Author's Note:**

> C'era una volta coca-Genji e la faccia che ho fatto due anni fa quando di Overwatch non conoscevo nient'altro che il trailer ed ho letto sul sito ufficiale che Hanzo trafficava armi e droghe mentre Genji faceva il playboy.  
> Best plot twist ever. Bless Blizz.
> 
> Mega-banner fatto da @Vanycat with love <3 <3


End file.
